Survival Game
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Pobre vagabundo, conquistando mas allá del codiciado derecho de vivir. Creí en un milagro eterno, el paraíso al final del camino. La felicidad se extingue, la desesperanza comienza a reinar, nuevamente el mundo se verá destruido para alcanzar la salvación. Dieciocho participantes serán puestos a prueba; una batalla que durará hasta designar a los doce mejores. Vivir o morir; Escoge
1. Chapter 1

_Muy buenas a todos, he aquí presentando uno de los crossovers más tediosos de todos mis fics siendo que se han mesclado seis animes más el que le dará contexto a la historia. Básicamente este es un juego de supervivencia con las siguientes series: __"Shingeki no Kyoji, Elfen Lied, Date a Live, Free, HighSchool DxD y Another". Junto con la ayuda de un amigo, Hans, hemos distribuido los papeles de cada participante y los respectivos diarios . Espero les guste esta historia._

* * *

Su respiración era acelerada, su cuerpo desgastado de tanto correr, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en movimiento constante, sus ojos expresaban el miedo como ningún otro, mientras a que su vez, buscaban desesperadamente un lugar donde pudieran convertirse en un punto invisible para aquel ser que lo estaba persiguiendo. El bosque, pese a que era un lugar bastante útil para esconderse, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda contra el poderoso enemigo el cual Haruka Nanase estaba enfrentándose. Así como un águila acechaba a sus víctimas desde perspectivas aéreas, aquella que padecía de dos alas demoniacas, había optado ese papel y permanecía en las alturas buscando el momento perfecto para ejecutar el castigo que arrebataría la vida del oji azul. Sin embargo, Nanase no estaba solo, contaba con una fiel arma que leía y profetizaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Asimismo fue capaz de engañar a la muerte varias veces y ganar tiempo para llevar a cabo una estrategia.

Los cielos no dejaban de llorar, el viento lentamente soplaba sobre las hojas de los árboles y Haruka aún seguía corriendo entre medio de aquellos, asegurándose de permanecer en desplazamientos confusos para la vista de aquella joven, tan valorada por la persona que le había ordenado aquella misión. No obstante, él no era el único que padecía de un arma tan poderosa como un lector del futuro. De alguna manera, aquella chica de ojos rosados, era capaz de saber y evadir todas aquellas cosas pertenecientes al armamento de Nanase que habían sido utilizadas contra ella.

Haruka se golpeó con el tronco de un árbol y rápidamente los efectos contraproducentes de su interminable corrida comenzaron a herir su cuerpo, ya que lo había forzado a hacer más de lo que podía soportar. Fue la manera perfecta para aquella, llevar a cabo lo que estaba tratando de realizar.

Nanase solo pudo observar unos ojos macabros, y un rostro bastante sonrojado, mientras, aquella tenía extendida su mano. Junto con la adquisición de poderosos truenos, el décimo cuarto fue asesinado por un monstruoso ataque protagonizado por aquella demonio, que sin duda atravesó su cuerpo al igual que una cuchilla, y elimino completamente el brillo de sus ojos.

La mirada de la chica de ojos rosados, se sonrojo aún más. Colocó aquella mano con la cual había invocado su intrépido y escalofriante trueno, y la puso en su mejilla mientras se lamía sus labios con sensualidad, observando el charco de sangre que lentamente se extendía sobre el cuerpo muerto de Haruka Nanase.

Luego de aquello, Akeno colocó su mano en su oreja, ajustando su audífono.

-Misión cumplida presidenta…. ¿Tiene alguna otra misión para mí? –

Desde el club de ocultismo, la oji azul de cabellos carmesí cerró sus ojos con satisfacción mientras tomaba un poco de su dulce té – No será necesario… - Su mirada reflejó una sonrisa malévola cuando abrió sus ojos – Aunque tengo que decir que nos adelantamos un poco…..-

La sierva de Rias simplemente sonrió ante su comentario – Ara Ara, pero que impulsivos somos….- volvió a lamerse los labios – Sin embargo…. Este es solo el comienzo de una difícil batalla ¿No es así?-

-Sí….- Suspiro la pelirroja – Parece que el décimo cuarto no será participe de este juego de supervivencia… ¿O acaso si lo será… Amano-Kun….?-

Las perspectivas cambiaron y la realidad se volvió confusa. De un momento a otro, Rias ya no se encontraba en el sillón donde estaba sentada, sino que, desde aquel momento en el que sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas, se encontraba parada sobre una de muchas plataformas que realizaban un gigantesco círculo, y a uno de los extremos, estaba el personaje con el cual, había llevado a cabo una pregunta, mientras que a su lado, se ubicaba una peli rosa. Las plataformas por supuesto, también estaban siendo utilizadas por otros personajes pertenecientes al juego mencionado por ella y Akeno.

Amano fijó su mirada en la novena con seriedad – Un jugador menos no hará la diferencia….- Atrajo la atención de todos los otros supervivientes – Parece que esta es solo una repetición del pasado… - Hizo referencia al incidente que sucedió con el tercero de su antigua experiencia – Sin embargo, veo que todos están reunidos, por lo que no haré más que explicar las reglas de este juego desquiciado….-

Justo cuando el Dios actual estaba a punto de explicar las condiciones de aquella batalla, muchos de los personajes que estaban involucrados, comenzaron a realizar gestos sorpresivos al reconocerse mutuamente. Expresiones como: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" rápidamente fueron pronunciadas al unísono, generando disgustos en el rostro de Amano Yukiteru y una sonrisa macabra por parte de Gasai.

-Puede que muchos no lo sepan, pero esta reunión afirmará completamente, que este es el juego de supervivencia que se llevará a cabo para escoger al nuevo Dios – Declaró Amano – Deben saber, que mi vida como Dios y la vida de Yuno, lentamente se extingue. Por lo tanto, es casi una obligación reclutar a aquellos que tienen el potencial para ser el nuevo "Omnisciente de la humanidad"

Las caras rápidamente cambiaron, generando sofocos y precipitaciones entre los conocidos.

Rápidamente el terror y el miedo por perder a aquellos con los cuales se han desencadenado fuertes lazos de amistad emergieron de los corazones de los jugadores.

_¿A quién diablos le importa si tus amigos son tus enemigos? Las cuchillas y el simple hecho de matar gritan tu nombre con fuerza. No puedes ignorar el llamado de la muerte, no puedes dejarte llevar por los sentimientos, de lo contrario te quedarás atrás. El hecho de sobrevivir te obliga a sacrificar tus propias necesidades y a encarcelar tus sentimientos. ¿De qué sirve una alianza? ¿Cuál es el objeto de fomentar el compañerismo y alimentar lo que no se debe en un juego como aquel? El sufrimiento es inminente, alcanza la desesperación y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de quién eres en realidad. _

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – Respondió Eren precipitado - ¡Yo no acepte a participar en esto! – Se volteó a mirar a sus compañeros conocidos con rapidez - ¡De ninguna manera sería capaz de matar a mis amigos! – Se mordió el labio inferior cuando pudo mirar el rostro de aquella rubia de ojos azules que estaba en tercera plataforma con un rostro que guardaba silencio – _Annie…..- _

Mikasa desde otra perspectiva observaba la angustia de Eren. Se podía ver en sus ojos, la tristeza adquirida de tan solo ver el rostro de aquel pelinegro. El miedo rápidamente comenzó a apoderarse de aquella. Sin embargo, su rostro cambio rápidamente cuando escucho la risa burlona de una participante.

-Séptimo…. Suenas bastante patético….- Comentó una pelinegra de ojos bicolor - ¿De qué sirve maullar a estas alturas cuando sabes que no serás perdonado…? –

-Basta Kurumi…. –Interrumpió una peli rosa – Siendo la décima quinta, no tienes por qué tratar así a Seventh – Sonrió maliciosamente – Pero claro… tú no tienes a nadie a quien sentirle lastima….-

-Pero valla que tú si….- Aquella rápidamente toco el corazón de su enemiga natural – Tienes a Shido-San como el décimo séptimo junto a Tohka, y pareciera que no te importa mucho. Siendo tú la décima sexta, en algún momento tendrás que matarlo….-

Kotori no supo cómo contradecir aquella verdad y solamente se limitó a gruñir. No obstante, desde otra perspectiva, una peli rosa de ojos asesinos, rio con maldad.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes dos!? – Exclamó Eren - ¿En verdad serían capaces de matarse entre compañeros, hermanos…? - Volteó a mirar a todos aquellos que yacían con rostros disgustados –

-Lastima….- Susurro la primera – Pensar que alguien como tú se echa para atrás porque sus compañeros son participes de un juego el cual involucra asesinar…. Kurumi tiene razón, suenas patético –

-Al fin y al cabo no tienes por qué preocuparte….-Comentó la segunda – En este juego somos dieciocho participantes sin contar al difunto décimo cuarto. Es claro que muchos de los otros jugadores asesinarán a tus compañeros mucho antes de que puedas preocuparte de una posible traición….-

-¡Entonces! ¡Creo que ya está decidido! Como la mayoría de los presentes pensamos de manera unánime ya es tiempo de que Amano comienza a explicar las reglas del juego – Exclamó la doceava. Llevado a cabo aquel grito, se aferró a su compañero - No puedo creer que estaré participando con mi Mahiro-San…. Yo siempre he dicho que hemos estado destinados a estar juntos….-

-No veo por qué un juego tan libre como este deba tener reglas….- Comentó Rias cruzada de brazos – La cuestión y gracia de la batalla es muy sencilla…. ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber? –

Yuki decidió guardar palabras, y junto a una pequeña invocación realizada por el chasqueo de sus dedos, diversos celulares aparecieron flotando en las respectivas plataformas. Ninguno supo que trataban de decir dichos dispositivos, simplemente los tomaron y esperaron la declaración de aquel Dios.

-Los dispositivos con los que cuentan… revelan el futuro a su manera. De esta forma el juego será mucho más difícil – Cerró los ojos un momento – Segunda cosa; como he visto que son demasiados usuarios, el juego se resumirá en dos mitades. Esta primera calamidad terminará cuando seis de ustedes hayan muerto, logrando obtener una cantidad total de doce usuarios del futuro. Llevado a cabo ese acontecimiento, podremos iniciar con el juego real –

-Sobrevivir hasta que seis de nosotros sean eliminados….- Comentó el décimo cuarto, Rivaille – Suena bastante complicado, siendo que tendremos que matarnos para poder disminuir la cantidad….-

-Será algo muy tedioso considerando que muchos se esconderán….- Añadió Kurumi.

Ante aquello Origami Tobiichi, la décima novena, levantó su mano – Tengo una pregunta….-

-¿Qué sucede…?-

-¿Las alianzas están permitidas en este juego…? –

-Por supuesto que sí – Dijo con seriedad, Amano – Sin embargo, tendrán ciertos puntos contraproducentes que no diré por cuestiones lógicas – Pueden utilizar toda la ciudad o el lugar que deseen para llevar a cabo una batalla – Haruka Nanase ha sido asesinado a manos de Rias Gremory, la novena superviviente. Usen habilidades estratégicas para poder sobrevivir.

-No tienes por qué mencionar eso….- Respondió Annie, la tercera – Después de todo, pareciera que todos sabemos eso – Al escuchar los sollozos de un participante ubicado en la octava plataforma, digirió su mirada hacía él – Oye Octavo, ya deja de llorar…. –

-Lo lamento….- Respondió Makoto Tachibana. Darse cuenta de que compañero había muerto a manos de una superviviente, claramente no lo iba a poner de buena manera.

-Oh….- Mariko sonrió con maldad – Comportándote de manera patética como el séptimo no traerá nada bueno ¿Sabes…? Solo te conviertes en un punto fácil para todos aquí….-

-Si no tienes otra cosa que agregar ¿Podrías acabar con esto? – Ordeno Annie. Cuando de repente pudo notar la presciencia de alguien que no había dicho nada durante toda la reunión - ¿Y tú, por qué no hablas? – Hablaba específicamente de la décima octava, que estaba vestida de conejo.

-Yo….- Ella se volteó a mirar a otro lugar – No sé qué decir….-

-¿No sabes que decir…? – Preguntó Rivaille – No sé por qué, pero pareciera ser que terminaras siendo la primera que morirá junto al octavo….-

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues déjame decirte que nosotros somos muy fuertes! No hay manera de que alguien como yo pueda perder ante alguien como tú – Respondió Yoshinon con un tono desafiante. La marioneta hacía gestos bastante rudos, logrando llamar la atención de él y Annie –

-Basta Yoshinon, me meterás en problemas….- Intentó taparle la boca, aquella peli azul –

-¿Estas tratando de tomarme el pelo…? – Dijo enojado Levi –

-¡Tú eres el que está provocándome! ¡Vamos! No creo que un enano como tú haga mucho – Yoshinon rápidamente despertó la irá de Rivaille, luego se volteó a mirar a Annie – Hablaremos cuando nosotros queramos… ¡No cuando a ti se te dé la gana! –

-¡Así se habla Yoshinon! – Exclamó, Nyaruko, la doceava, bastante encendida.

Sin embargo, ella recibió una pequeña palmada en la cabeza por parte de Mahiro.

-Basta Nyaruko… no te metas en algo ajeno….-

-Estas siendo muy irresponsable… discúlpate por favor….- Pidió Yoshino avergonzada.

-Creo que los detalles han sido confirmados… Ahora… Solo me queda observar su desenvolvimiento que empezará al momento de volver al mundo humano. Les deseo suerte a todos, y espero que los mejores doce vuelvan a poner un pie en este lugar….- Amano volvió a chasquear con los dedos, obteniendo la transformación de los cuerpos de los jugadores, en materia que lentamente desaparecía.

-Parece que ya tengo a mi primer objetivo…..- Concluyo Rivaille.

-Yo no subestimaría a Yoshino si fuera tú – Desapareció junto a él Kotori.

-Valla Valla, parece que el juego está por iniciar….- Comentó juguetonamente Rias.

-No hay forma de que no quede como uno de los doce mejores….- Finalizó Eren.

Mikasa asintió y desapareció junto a él – Vamos a lograrlo….-

Kurumi rio descontroladamente – Esto será muy interesante… Ya quiero saber con quién me toparé…-

-Guarda esa confianza….- Respondió Lucy, la primera – La necesitaras….-

-Entonces… creo que ya no voy a necesitar este parche….-Concluyo la segunda, quitándose dicho elemento que reveló un ojo de color verde distinto al de su ojo común.

-¡Yahooo! ¡Mahiro-San!, ¡Esta será la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que podemos pelear como una pareja de enamorados! –

Los décimos se miraron entre sí y asintieron – Vamos a tener que participar….- Comentó Reiner.

-Si….- Respondió disgustado Bertholt – Creo que no tenemos otra opción….- Intentó sonreírle.

La tercera, Annie Leonhart mientras desaparecía se quedó mirando aquella escena – _Parece que vamos a tener que traer de vuelta todos los dolores….- _

-No te preocupes Yoshino… estaremos ahí para protegerte….- Le sonrió Shido junto a Tohka.

-Gracias….- Respondió aquella sonrojada, mientras desaparecía junto a los otros dos.

Tobiichi observo la manera en la que Tohka estaba aferrada al brazo del peli azul. Trago saliva por un momento y luego comenzó a pensar – _Pero Shido también es el décimo séptimo… ¿Qué debo hacer?- _

-¡Todos se han ido de aquí con el miedo en sus rostros! Va a ser divertido…. – Finalizó ante los pocos que quedaban, la quinta, Mariko Kurama.

Makoto se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro – _Debo buscar la forma de sobrevivir….- _

El sexto y el cuarto simplemente intercambiaron miradas…

-_Tengo que buscar a Misaki lo antes posible… no puedo dejar que este sola ahora…- _Pensó Kouichi.

-_Seguramente Mikasa estará con Eren. Si permanezco en soledad, me convertiré en un punto fácil. No debo pensar en ello, debo buscar una forma de crear una alianza…- Se decía Jean. _

El trono de Dios quedo en soledad, más, los únicos que permanecieron fueron los respectivos suplentes del antiguo Deus que bien, cumplió su tarea.

_Nuevamente una sangrienta batalla se acerca, las reglas y los diarios han sido distribuidos. Un juego que primero pondrá prueba la supervivencia máxima de los jugadores, obligándolos a quedar entre los mejores doce para poder jugar en el torneo real. ¿Qué estarán dispuestos a sacrificar? _


	2. Chapter 2

Inesperadamente, desde el mundo humano, comenzaron a emerger plataformas de carácter pequeño y de colores azulones como el zafiro, que desencadenaban un brillo bastante cegador. Aquellas, estaban diseñadas de la misma manera que un reloj, y junto a aquello, llevaban a cabo una rotación completa de las horas hasta llegar a un cierto número que determinaba la invocación del sobreviviente. No se sabía con exactitud, donde se encontraba cada usuario de diario, sin embargo, no era difícil asociar aquella plataforma, con la transportación de todos los sobrevivientes que claramente dejaba un punto clave.

_- "Desde aquí iras por tu cuenta… El primer paso de supervivencia es resolver el acertijo dado entre la plataforma y la invocación… Si eres capaz de resolverlo, serás capaz de alcanzar ventaja sobre los otros usuarios… De lo contrario, serás un blanco visible para todos aquellos que ya se hayan dado cuenta. La supervivencia es maravillosa, define tu verdadera capacidad como ser próximo de la divinidad absoluta, prueba que mereces ser considerado como una creación del omnisciente supremo y podrás seguir viviendo" – _

El viento resoplaba en la esencia de todos aquellos que seguían leyendo la introducción publicada en las entradas de todos los diarios, un acertijo que prácticamente declaraba estrés y despertaba todos los sentidos que ponían alerta a aquellos personajes que yacían en sus respectivas posiciones, pensando en una coartada perfecta. Desde una perspectiva más suprema, Amano observaba el juego desde su trono junto a Gasai Yuno, esperando las estrategias de cada uno y su desenvolvimiento.

-_¿Cómo voy a descifrar la relación entre el reloj de pared que me trajo hasta aquí, con la invocación….? – _Sin embargo, los caracteres de su arma común, llevaba una ventaja única sobre los otros –

_10:30 am: Todos los usuarios han sido colocados en la misma posición que los números de un reloj cualquiera. Aquellos que van más allá de las doce, han aumentado el tamaño del reloj y posteriormente la distancia entre los supervivientes es aún más grande. _

Al instante, Eren se impresionó de la repentina entrada que la había dado a conocer sin mayor esfuerzo el punto sustancial de la primera prueba. Conforme a aquello su instinto superviviente se activó de inmediato y procuro moverse rápidamente de la zona que lo catalogaba como Seventh. No entendía muy bien la habilidad de su arma lectora, ni tampoco dominaba los conocimientos de quienes iban primero y después, considerando las plataformas de invocación. Solo podía limitarse a buscar a aquellos con los cuales podría confiar, y eso, básicamente se centraba en una persona… _La onceava. _

Los cables del equipo de maniobras tridimensional rápidamente desencadenaron la velocidad sobre el séptimo superviviente, que gracias a la voluntad de esa increíble y antigua herramienta, pudo desplazarse por los caminos de la gran ciudad. Eren prefirió buscar un bosque para llevar a cabo una estrategia, ya que, aquellos proporcionaban una increíble invisibilidad y casi volvían al superviviente como aquel, indetectable para la simple vista del ojo humano.

-Bien….- Susurró al momento de alcanzar un punto para descansar – Ahora solo tengo que pensar en cómo llegar a donde se encuentra Mikasa sin ser descubierto por los otros usuarios de Diario… -

-No será necesario….- Contradijo una voz que hacía el séptimo, se le hizo familiar. Posteriormente, la pelinegra de ojos marinos, apareció sorpresivamente de entre las ramas, impresionando a su vez, a Eren, quien no sabía con exactitud, como aquella pudo encontrarlo de esa manera. - ¿Cómo estas…?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? – Guardó silencio al apreciar la manera en la que Mikasa le mostraba su diario.

_10:30 am: Eren ya se ha dado cuenta. _

_10:35 am: Eren irá hacía los bosques para planear una estrategia. Debo protegerlo. _

-Cómo puedes ver…. Mi diario solo trata de ti…. – La pelinegra volteó su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo que afortunadamente, Seventh no logró identificar – Por eso es que pude encontrarte tan fácilmente –

-Ya veo….- Suspiro con alivio, haciéndose a la idea de que Mikasa y él no tendrían que recurrir a un encuentro arriesgado - ¿Así que tú ya te habías dado cuenta de la situación?... ¿Cómo lograste evadir a los otros supervivientes que estaban antes que tú? –

-Puedo decir que tuve suerte….- Cerró sus ojos – Me topé con Bertholt, Reiner y Annie, quienes al parecer, pretendían llevar a cabo una alianza con el décimo tercero… O mejor conocido como nuestro Heichou…- Mantuvo su mirada sobre el bosque y luego continuó – El octavo no es más que un inútil… Los doceavos, estaban muy ocupados hablando de su relación amorosa como para prestarme atención, y por alguna razón, no logré ver a la novena… Ella al parecer ya se había movido…-

La situación quedo allí un tanto silenciosa. Mikasa observaba las lejanías con determinación y como una gran centinela, parecida a la actuación de un suricato que lucha por proteger a su manada de las garras de los halcones. No obstante, un sonido tecnológico llamó su atención, y no era nada menos que el sonar de su diario del futuro que había sobrescrito las cosas. Al momento de leer aquella premonición sus ojos comenzaron a temblar e inmediatamente fijó su mirada en Yaeger quien yacía recostado. Posteriormente, su preocupación comenzó a emerger.

-¿Qué sucede Mikasa…? – Preguntó Eren, observándola con curiosidad. Solo un gesto de molestia fue escuchado tras sus palabras, cuando ella lo tomó repentinamente y lo sacó del punto en el cual, corrían grandes riesgos. Por consiguiente, el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, cumplió su voluntad y llevó a Mikasa hacía otra rama que velaría por la seguridad de ambos.

-Mantén silencio….- Asegurándose de colocar su mano en la boca de Eren, pudo apreciar aquel tronco siendo perforado por una bala a gran velocidad y magnitud que resaltó la herida sobre un gran rango de espacio. Rápidamente fijó su mirada en el lugar donde fue invocada aquella bala y se impresionó de ver a la culpable – Parece que esconderse no servirá de nada….-

La pelinegra de ojos bicolor hizo visible su presencia y solo se limitó a reír con sensualidad – Valla Valla…. Eleventh protegiendo a Seventh… Debo decir que mi oportunidad de asesinar fácilmente a un usuario de Diario se ha vuelto muy inestable. – Su mirada se volvió macabra – Pero nada me impide matarlos a los dos….-

-Fifteenth…- Susurró Eren - ¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente! –

-Hablando de aquella manera… puede traerte varios problemas…- Mikasa sonrió con maldad – Pero quien soy yo para hablar así…. Vamos a empezar….-

Kurumi solo se limitó a bajar su mirada mientras la risa que yacía superficialmente sobre su cuerpo, la obligaba a taparse la boca – Me gusta cuando mis enemigos tienen el coraje suficiente para retarme…. – Se volteó a mirar a la pareja aliada quien se había impresionado tras el brillo de su ojo rojo –Pero…- Sus brazos fueron colocados en una posición inusual - ¡Yo seré quien gane este juego de supervivencia! ¡Zadkiel….! ¡Zayin!... - Las pólvoras concentradas en energías oscuras juguetonamente se habían insertado en los cañones de ambas armas de fuego en posición de Kurumi, quien las representaba en distintas posiciones en cuanto a su ángel, cuya forma, era prácticamente un reloj de pared.

-Vamos Eren….- Susurró Mikasa, lanzándose en caída libre hacía el vació – Muévete con libertad… después de todo mi diario registra todas tus acciones…- El pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir y junto a ella, ejecutaron la voluntad de su herramienta de desplazamiento que los pudo conducir a una rotación constante sobre los alrededores del espíritu, quien solamente observaba su inútil acción.

Un sonido fue ejecutado tras los movimientos de Mikasa y Eren, por consiguiente, Kurumi prestó atención a su diario y sonrió – Ya veo….- Tras haber leído la premonición – Colocó su arma sobre su cabeza – _Mala suerte para esos dos….-_

Agresivamente, el gancho de uno de los cables de Mikasa, fue plantado sobre un tronco cercano a la posición de la décima quinta, que le proporcionó a aquella, una rápida estrategia de ataque que involucraba el impulso perfecto para realizar un audaz corte. Y como Mikasa había convertido en hecho su voluntad, la poderosa ráfaga que desenvolvió un sonido agresivo sobre el aire al ser perforado por la fuerza de las cuchillas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Kurumi, dieron a conocer un punto contraproducente. Ella en ese momento, se había disparado y por consiguiente, su cuerpo solo se convirtió en un aura de energía oscura que desapareció por completo.

10:55 am: Eren será atacado por Kurumi; Posteriormente, al leer aquella premonición, Mikasa rápidamente fijó su mirada en el pelinegro, quien yacía observando sus alrededores.

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamó aquella, utilizando el equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Sin embargo, Kurumi había aparecido sorpresivamente desde los cielos, desenvolviendo su caída en una perspectiva cercana de donde estaba Seventh. No obstante, tras el grito de Mikasa, Eren pudo abstenerse al ataque de su enemiga y rápidamente, se dio a conocer el choque entre el cañón de la escopeta de la pelinegra con la espada de aquel.

-¡Sorprendente! – Exclamó con locura – Así que no eras tan vulnerable como lo creía desde el momento en el que todos nos encontrábamos en el trono de Dios…-

-¡De ninguna manera podría ser un incompetente! – Respondió aquel interceptando los ataques de su enemiga - ¡Te demostraré que tengo mucho más poder del que te imaginas! –

11: 10 am: Eren intentara atacar después del engaño sorpresa de Mikasa. Deberé dispararme para poder salir ilesa de ambos ataques.

Y como el diario de Kurumi lo había predicho de aquella manera, Yaeger solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para que Mikasa pudiera atacar.

Utilizando nuevamente el cable del equipo de maniobras, ella había colocado ambos ganchos sobre dos troncos que la impulsaron a gran velocidad. Y debido a una poderosas volteretas, el impacto entre las cuchillas de Mikasa y el césped fue realmente potente y desencadenó grandes ráfagas de viento, sin embargo, al ser una premonición que el diario de Zapkiel pudo ver con facilidad, Kurumi había saltado hacía atrás, esquivando dicho ataque. No obstante, los cables de Eren se habían organizado para rodear a la chica que padecía de ojos bicolor y llevar a cabo un poderoso contrataque.

11: 15 am: El ataque de Eren resultará un completo fracaso; Posteriormente, Mikasa prestó atención a la acción repetitiva de su enemiga que nuevamente se vio a colocar la pistola en su cabeza.

-¡Solo un idiota como tú caería en algo tan tonto como eso! – Exclamó aquella disparándose nuevamente, dejando una onda de energía rojiza que la tele transporto hacía otra zona.

El sonido del reloj rápidamente alertó a Mikasa y la obligo a tomar a Eren del lugar el cual se encontraba - ¡Es inútil! – Rio moderadamente la décima quinta - ¡No podrán escapar tan fácilmente! – Nuevamente las pólvoras cargaron la habilidad de Kurumi - ¡Aleph! –

Las balas desencadenaron su furia sobre los troncos, mientras Mikasa y Eren se desplazaban a grandes velocidades por los alrededores. Kurumi solo disparaba a diestra y siniestra, parecía divertirse con tan solo ver a sus enemigos correr de su poderoso ataque que no dejaba muchas cosas ilesas. –Sin embargo… creo que ya es tiempo de ponernos serios…- Volvió a dispararse.

11: 20 am: Se ha descubierto la habilidad de la décima quinta. Zapkiel es un ángel que le proporciona a Kurumi la habilidad de controlar su tiempo. Junto a los proyectiles que invoca, algunos de ellos pueden distorsionar el tiempo de un enemigo. Ella posteriormente pretenderá usar a Zapkiel para separar a Eren de Mikasa.

El séptimo al momento de leer la premonición que raramente se había activado tras el transcurso de la batalla, pudo ver que su diario era capaz de descubrir las habilidades de sus enemigos. Y sin embargo, pese a que padecía de gran habilidad, Kurumi se había adelantado demasiado.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Vuelve! ¡He descubierto la habilidad de Fifteenth! – Exclamó Eren en un débil intento por ser escuchado por la onceava, quien planeaba atacar a Kurumi desde el momento en el que intente aparecer detrás de Eren, sin embargo, su diario no reveló, ningún acontecimiento parecido.

Y como el destino lo quiso de esa manera, Kurumi había aparecido delante de Mikasa, ejecutando un golpe en su estómago con el cañón de su escopeta que claramente, la mantuvo varios minutos incapaz de reaccionar, y sin embargo, su diario por fin reveló la premonición que tanto estaba esperando. Ante aquella, la pelinegra volvió a dispararse, apareciendo detrás de Eren.

11:25 am: Eren será atacado por las balas de Kurumi. No seré capaz de protegerlo.

-¡Mikasa! No te preocupes, ¡Yo voy a protegerte! – Le dijo aquel pelinegro quien yacía delante de ella, protegiéndola de la pose temerosa de la pelinegra, quien nuevamente cargaba su arma letal.

-¡Es inútil séptimo! – Apuntó con agresividad – No serás capaz de bloquear aquello –

Los proyectiles fueron lanzados a gran velocidad. Por el contrario, junto con la utilización de aquellas afiladas espadas, Eren cuyo ojo pudo ver bien la bala que se acercaba a su cuerpo, pudo golpearla de tal manera, en la que aquella se convirtió en una amenaza vacía. Sin embargo, la bala dio a conocer una onda de colores curiosos que paralizó completamente su cuerpo y posteriormente, detuvo para sí mismo, el tiempo.

-Como dije antes… No hay quien pueda sobreponerse ante la grandeza de Zapkiel….-

Las sombras de Kurumi rodearon el cuerpo de Eren y por el contrario, Mikasa observaba herida la manera en la que el chico se veía completamente acorralado. Sin poder hacer nada, Yaeger se había convertido en un blanco fácil.

-Ahora… Di adiós…. Séptimo….- El ojo rojo de Kurumi nuevamente ejecutó un brillo cegador.

-¡No espera!- Mikasa exclamó con fuerza mientras el dolor que yacía sobre su estómago se hacía cada vez menos intenso. Su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

-¡Vete al infierno! – Exclamó nuevamente, llevando a cabo los distintos disparos que resaltaron la sangre del cuerpo de Seventh. Mikasa por el contrario, observó las heridas a los alrededores del cuerpo de Eren con incredibilidad, sus ojos se hicieron temblorosos y su respiración se hizo acelerada.

El vuelo ejecutado por aquella, era de grandes velocidades, mientras constantemente era vigilada por los enemigos que vestidos de la misma forma, seguían su ritmo gracias al gas que les proporcionaba un desplazamiento veloz. Sus ojos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo que se veía apoderado por el miedo. No sabía cómo defenderse, no sabía tampoco a donde se dirigía, y al parecer, su amigo no le proporcionaba consejos suficientes como para llevar a cabo un contrataque. Asimismo, la dificultad de su ataque se veía complementada por cuatro enemigos que podían cuidarse las espaldas, que a diferencia de ella, estaba prácticamente sola.

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿No decías que podías acabar fácilmente con nosotros? – Preguntó en seco una rubia de ojos azules quien ansiaba asesinar a dicha personaje vestida de conejo, que inocentemente intentaba escapar. Leonhart luego de hacer aquello se volteó a mirar a su diario – Parece que no hay cambios en cuanto a sus contrataques. ¿Seguirá escapando así como así? -

-¿Qué paso con todas esas amenazas de las que tanto hablabas? - Complementó Levi.

Al no escuchar respuesta de Yoshino, los demás solamente se limitaron a planear una estrategia. Estaba claro que no podían perseguirla para siempre.

-Escuchen….- Avisó Levi – Mi diario dice que voy a asesinarla fácilmente, así que vamos a atacarla simultáneamente hasta conseguir que deje de volar….- Los demás por consiguiente asintieron.

Asimismo la voluntad de todos se hizo verdadera, y gracias al equipo de maniobras tridimensional Yoshino se vio atacada por las cuchillas de varios usuarios del futuro que golpeaban una y otra vez su escupo protector. Y pese a que se estaba debilitando, ella solamente se limitaba a seguir volando en busca de un lugar seguro.

-¡Si no te defiendes, vas a morir muy fácilmente! – Exclamó Reiner en un poderoso ataque que género una grieta en el escudo que padecía de una engañosa invisibilidad.

-¡Por favor basta…! – Dijo en susurros -¡No quiero hacerle daño a nadie….!-

Sin embargo, los aliados que alguna vez formaron parte de la tropa de exploración no cedieron ante sus poderosos golpes, y posteriormente, las agiladas cuchillas continuaron con su rutinaria acción hasta que por fin el escudo de Yoshino sufrió un colapso y se vio obligada a esquivar por si misma el ataque de Annie Leonhart, que casi llevaba a cabo un asesinato a sangre fría.

Aquella chica de cabellos azulones cayó agresivamente sobre el césped de un prado que curiosamente se encontraba entre medio del bosque. Libre de árboles hasta cierto punto, los usuarios de diario aliados al escuadrón de Levi decidieron esperar a que Yoshino llevara a cabo un movimiento. No obstante, ella al caer sobre el centro de aquel prado solo se limitó a observar a sus enemigos con temor.

-¿Alguna señal de tu diario Bertholt? – Preguntó Annie.

-No revela absolutamente nada sobre el asesinato de esta chica – Respondió un poco nervioso.

-Entonces, eso significa que podremos asesinarla fácilmente en este lugar. ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Levi.

Reiner y Annie se ubicaron sobre el otro extremo del prado, a espaldas de Yoshino y al unísono de Bertholt y Rivaille, llevaron a cabo un salto que desencadenó el lanzamiento del gancho cerca de donde se encontraba la chica. La cuestión podía asimilarse a un ataque centrado y en equipo que sin duda desencadenaría un final horrible, ya que, todos estarían cayendo en picada sobre Yoshino y con aquellas agiladas espadas, harían resaltar la sangre en su máxima expresión.

La peli azul intento hacer reaccionar su diario que permanecía apagado – Vamos… ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué no funcionas…? – Intentaba apretar todos los botones pero aquel no se prendía.

-Parece que su diario está inactivo….- Comentó Reiner.

-Será mucho más fácil matarla de esa manera….- Respondió Annie.

Yoshino observó la caída de todos que estarían por llevar a cabo una muerte segura. Sin embargo, ella soltó su diario y levantó su mano esperando que su invocación si funcionara.

Llamando la atención de los demás, la peli azul tocó el césped con rapidez - ¡Zadkiel!- Exclamó con exageración, llevando a cabo una cortina de humo que cegó completamente la visión de sus enemigos y a su vez, retiro el gancho de todos aquellos.

Posteriormente, una ventisca nació del centro de donde se encontraba Yoshino, ella pudo sentirse más protegida ahora que su aliado estaba jugando a su favor. Asimismo, logró obligar a sus enemigos a tomar distancia de su ubicación.

Zadkiel se había presentado, en un tamaño medio que le otorgaba mayor movilidad a aquella.

-Eso…. ¿Qué demonios es…? – Se preguntó Reiner quien observaba el monstruo con admiración.

-_Un ángel…..- _Susurró Annie, mientras sus ojos desencadenaban un claro temor hacía dicha criatura que desencadenaba poderosos rugidos y a su vez congelaba todo al paso de obstante, su seriedad nuevamente volvió en sí y escucho el sonar de su diario que revelaba una premonición.

11:40 am: La décima octava llevará a cabo un poderoso rayo congelante sobre mí. Ante aquello, intentará escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio era protagonista de la situación serena y obscura, la pequeña llamilla que yacía sobre la mesa iluminado débilmente los alrededores de la habitación, podía otorgarle ciertas orientaciones a aquella colorina, que bien sentada sobre el sofá de aquella habitación, observaba la deslumbrante escritura que voluntariamente aparecía en su portada de Diario, y a su vez, relajaba su doble ocupación con aquella deliciosa taza de té que su Reina le había servido poco tiempo después de marcharse. Su mirada destacaba la confianza como ninguna otra, aquellos ojos azules que fijaban su vista en las tentadoras palabras de aquel diario, la hacían sonreír con interés.

-_Parece que ya se están divirtiendo allá afuera…._-

Junto con la delicadeza de Rias, al tomar un poco de su cálida taza de té, las puertas se abrieron deliberadamente, obteniendo como consecuencia, la presentación de una escolar, cuyo cabello era exageradamente largo y esos ojos cansados que reflejaban una hermosa mirada, desconcertaron a la presidenta.

-¿Por qué has venido…? –

Akeno sonrió – Ciertamente, no puedo confiar en la omnipotencia de ese Diario….-

Gremory entendió lo que quiso decir y fue infectada por la sonrisa que liberaba confianza del espíritu de su Reina – Parece que no se le puede llamar, "Ojo de águila" como lo pensé desde un principio. Sin embargo – La pelinegra se sorprendió al ver las entradas de Diario que Rias le estaba mostrando – Los resúmenes de la entrada son bastante satisfactorios… Pese a que no puede profetizar peligros individuales, es perfecto para ser la marionetista de la situación….-

12:00 am: Koneko e Issei buscan sigilosamente la ubicación de un usuario de Diario

12:05 am: Asia y Yuuto ven desde lejos la situación de la décima octava. Afortunadamente no han sido vistos por los usuarios participes del conflicto.

Akeno volvió a sonreír con delicadeza – Todos mis compañeros, están trabajando muy duro para funcionar a beneficio de usted… Pero… - Cerró los ojos por un momento - Como Reina del clan Gremory me gustaría ser más que una simple apertura de visión….-

-Entiendo lo que intentas decirme….- Al término de la finalización de su té, Rias suspiró – Muy bien… en cuanto alguno de mis otros esclavos encuentre un sobreviviente, te daré el beneficio de desencadenar una batalla contra él…-

Al escuchar aquello, la joven de ojos rosa solo se limitó a colocar su mano en su mejilla para ralentizar el sonrojo y la emoción que lentamente crecían en su cuerpo – Vaya codicia de mi parte… ¿No? – Bromeó con sensualidad mientras sus mejillas cada vez más se hacían rojas debido a sus pensamientos premonitorios que de seguro aseguraban una clara diversión.

-Concluyendo aquello, me gustaría salir de aquí… No soy de las que se quedan todo el día sentadas… - Se volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa - ¿Preparas el circulo…? –

-Como usted ordene, Buchou….Pero… me gustaría recordarle que está olvidándose de su juego de ajedrez…-

Las palabras de Akeno naturalmente lograron que Rias fijara su atención en lo que le deparaba en su retaguarda. Al darse cuenta de que su recordatorio era verdadero, solo se limitó a sonreír, al ver semejante tablero donde solo podían existir las piezas de su ejército, que a su vez, estaban ubicadas en distintos lugares del gran terreno de batalla, aquellas que no respetaba las reglas del juego y solo ejemplificaban la distancia entre sus posiciones reales – Naruhodo….- Respondió aquella, con una sonrisa en su rostro – Casi me olvido de esta poderosa herramienta de localización -

Justo cuando iba a tomar dicho entretenimiento antiguo, una de las piezas que simbolizaba la torre y otra que simbolizaba al peón, se movieron al unísono, obviamente con su respectiva manera de desplazamiento, como si se tratará de una evasión juzgando la jugada que deliberadamente se realizó. El silencio fue participe de los espíritus escolares de aquellas dos, que curiosamente se preguntaban por qué en ese momento, dos de las piezas del Rey se habían movilizado. Hasta que el sonar del Diario de Rias, dio a conocer la verdad. Por consiguiente, ella fijó su mirada en las entradas y mantuvo un leve silencio que dejó a Akeno, aún más curiosa.

-¿Presidenta….?-

-Tenemos que apresurarnos….- Ordeno con seriedad, adquiriendo la obediencia absoluta de su esclava, quien rápidamente había invocado aquel círculo mágico que los conduciría probablemente a la acción misma.

12:10 am: Mahiro-San está observando los alrededores

12:11 am: Mahiro-San se sorprende al escuchar el rugido de una bestia

12:12 am: Mahiro-San está mirándome con seriedad.

-Oh vamos Nyaruko… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ese Diario registre cada acción mía? –

La peligris solo se limitó a sonreír con perversión – Hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos Mahiro-San… Pero decir verdad… Me pregunto qué cosas debe decir tu diario de mí….- Al momento de imaginárselo se sonrojó – 12:13 am: Nyaruko se desnudará en frente de mí…..-

Ante su descuidada acción, ella fue golpeada levemente por la voluntad del chico quien bastante sonrojado la observó con seriedad - ¡Grosera, boca sucia! – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado – No es como que mi Diario diga esas cosas sobre ti… Pero si profetiza bastante….-

Por un momento Nyaruko lo observó con determinación, como si ambos diarios, estuvieran fomentando la unión entre aquellas almas gemelas. -¿Por qué me miras así? Ya basta….- Ordeno el castaño.

La oji verde volteó su mirada y comenzó a abrazarse con sensualidad logrando la atención estupefacta del chico quien curiosamente observaba su sonrisa pervertida – Mahiro-San se comporta como una Tsundere… Pero ellas siempre terminan siendo…. Jejeje….-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hablar tonterías y concentrarte!? – Exclamó con un rubor bastante notable – Estamos en un juego de supervivencia y te comportas muy infantilmente… - Al fin y al cabo suspiro - Deberíamos ver cómo vamos a organizarnos para esto….-

-¡No hay problema Mahiro-San! – Ante aquello, ella rápidamente revisó las entradas de su Diario – No hay registros de que seas atacado o secuestrado… Podemos seguir viviendo tranquilos….-

-No era eso lo que tenía en mente… Pero supongo que también nos sirve….-

-¡Aguarda Mahiro-San! Siento la presencia de dos objetivos a los cuales inminentemente tendremos que asesinar…. ¡Y vienen directamente desde allá! – Apunto hacía una tienda de dulces.

-No creas que me creeré ese truco tan fácilmente. De ser así nuestros Diarios nos hubieran advertido del peligro del otro – La observó con seriedad – Y aún no he escuchado ningún sonido sospechoso. Además, los que vienen ahí son Kuuko y Hasuta -

Ante la mención de Mahiro, aquellos extraterrestres que naturalmente realizaban su actuación como jóvenes y comunes humanos que no poseían más que unos cuantos comestibles recién comprados de aquella tienda de la que salían, para encontrarse próximamente con sus compañeros en un punto cercano al de la invocación de Amano, Nyaruko solo se limitó a gruñir debido a la estancia de personajes que de seguro harían un mal cuarteto e infló sus mejillas con molestia.

-Mahiro-Kun… te traje un refresco….- Le sonrió el rubio.

Aquel lo observó con un rostro compresivo y asintió – Gra… gracias Hasuta… -

-Entonces Muchacho….- Susurró Kuuko - ¿Qué vamos a hacer en estos momentos…? –

El castaño guardó silencio ante aquello y observó su diario buscando alguna respuesta.

12:25 am: Nyaruko está observando el cielo

12:26 am: Nyaruko está pensando en algo. Creo que tiene una corazonada.

Ante aquello ambos suspiraron, sin embargo, el joven mantuvo cierta curiosidad en lo que podría estar pensando aquella.

-A propósito….- Recordó la pelirroja – Muchacho… ¿Cuándo cumplirás la apuesta que gané? –

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes que recordarme eso ahora? – Respondió Mahiro con nerviosismo.

-El trato era bastante simple, si yo ganaba, tendrías que ponerte un traje de Maid ¿No? –

Aquello llamó la atención de Nyaruko, borrando completamente la escritura anterior del diario de Mahiro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Mahiro-San disfrazado de criada!? ¡Eso me excita tanto! –

-¡Ya basta Nyaruko! – Exclamó aquel – Estamos en una situación seria-

12:30 am: Nyaruko está babeando

12:32 am: Nyaruko está acercándose a mí con intenciones extrañas.

-Oh genial lo que me faltaba….- Comentó aquel, observando su diario con miedo.

En aquel momento donde Nyaruko corría como toda una salvaje hacía el indefenso cuerpo de Mahiro, la escritura del diario del futuro, automáticamente se vio modificada por si sola. El joven rápidamente puso atención a las premoniciones que se habían revelado y junto con la sorpresa de Kuuko y Hasuta quienes alcanzaron a leer parte de los hechos futuros, decidieron hacer algo al respecto. Por consiguiente, Mahiro no tuvo otra opción más que agarrar el cuerpo de Nyaruko, y embestirlo de regreso hacía su posición actual, para así, poder eliminar el Dead End que se había plantado sobre ellos.

La explosión de aquel láser que intrépidamente había golpeado el suelo no dudo en emerger, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores presentes que naturalmente realizaron su correspondiente huida en busca de la salvación de sus vidas.

-Mahiro-San… creo que es muy pronto para esto….- Decía Nyaruko entre medio de sollozos – Vamos al cuarto…- Susurró.

-¡No le hagas nada, depravado! – Exigió Kuuko con su flameante cuerpo que rápidamente dio a conocer su forma de ataque extraterrestre.

-¿Qué pareciera que estoy haciéndole? No hice más que salvarla de una muerte segura….- Rápidamente se volteó a mirar al culpable de dicho ataque – _Decima novena….- _

Ella no dijo nada, y solamente volvió a cometer dicha agresión enviando el poderoso láser destellante cuya capacidad de destrucción era asombrosa. Sin embargo, no hubo efectos contraproducentes contra el ataque de Origami, debido a la intrépida acción de Hasuta, quien había re direccionado completamente la destrucción de ese disparo, con la furia de su elemento con el cual era bien conocido.

-Muchacho… ha de ser el momento perfecto para buscar un lugar seguro…. ¿No lo crees así? –

Mahiro se sorprendió ante aquello y negó con la cabeza – De ningún modo, debo poder decirle a Nyaruko las premoniciones que mi diario realice en su protección ¿Verdad Nyaruko….? -

Aquella solo se puso de pie y rio descontroladamente - ¡Muajajaja! Tienes toda la razón Mahiro-San! ¡Creo que ya es tiempo de ponernos serios! – Sacó su bastón cuya punta estaba doblada y coloreada de rojo, y se volteó a mirar a Origami que yacía en las alturas. – Así que tú eres aquella que interrumpió mi diversión con mi Mahiro-San! – Apuntó con insolencia - ¡Preséntate desgraciada!-

Frívolamente guardó silencio por unos minutos, hasta que decidió revelarse – Ciertamente, no tengo la obligación de confesarte mi identidad… pero de todos modos lo voy a hacer ya que morirás por mi voluntad. Mi nombre es Origami Tobiichi, y soy una integrante de la AST. No estoy aquí para desencadenar conversación, mi único capricho es convertirme en el Dios de esta era… – Avisó para luego apuntar nuevamente con su arma de batalla.

-Hasuta, quédate aquí con Mahiro-San… de esta forma mi Diario solo revelará hechos realmente peligrosos….- Le ordenó, para luego correr junto a Kuuko.

La pelirroja por su parte desencadenó el vuelo a gran velocidad, percatándose de mantenerse al tanto de las acciones de aquella peliblanca que se mantenía en el aire gracias a la voluntad de su equipo cuya tecnología era bastante avanzada. Asimismo, los dispositivos que volaban a su lado, esperaban fielmente la decisión de aquella para llevar a cabo un disparo potente.

12:42 am: Nyaruko esquiva sin mayor problema los disparos del objetivo enemigo.

Aquella premonición pudo dejar tranquilo a Mahiro temporalmente.

-Si bien es cierto, aquella peligris de ojos verdes es la doceava… por lo tanto no deberé preocuparme tanto de aquella pelirroja que parece ser una aliada….-

Sin embargo, el sonido de su diario llamó su atención.

12: 40 am: Ellas se mueven intentando rodearme.

12: 42 am: Los objetivos que se mueven a causa de mi ataque son dos extraterrestres. Nombre clave de la peligris: _Nyarlathotepan; Nombre clave de la pelirroja: Cthughan. _

-Naruhodo….-Susurró Tobiichi – Entonces….- Cerro los ojos por un momento y coloco su mano en su corazón.

-Es el momento perfecto ¿No es así? – Susurro Kuuko, aprovechando su oportunidad para invocar aquellos poderosos rayos destellantes que desencadenaron su voluntad ígnea sobre el traje de la AST.

-Es inútil….- Respondió aquella tras escuchar el sonido de su diario. Asimismo, el escudo protector de color verdoso pudo evadir las inminentes lesiones que estaría destinada a sufrir. – _Ese ataque me recordó mucho a la manera de batalla de un espíritu… Sin embargo, dudo que posea la misma fuerza…- _

Origami rápidamente se desplazó del lugar donde podría convertirse en un punto fácil y por consiguiente comenzó a volar a los alrededores de Nyaruko, disparando aquellos rápidos misiles de energía que sin duda aquella podía esquivarlos sin problemas. Utilizando elegantemente las volteretas en diversas direcciones, Nyaruko sorprendía a Tobiichi de su increíble habilidad evasiva que si bien era ejecutada con toques de gracia, podían dejar a Mahiro y a Hasuta tranquilos. Sin embargo, la peliblanca solo seguía disparando, esperando el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo una estrategia.

El diario de Mahiro al momento de revelar las intenciones de Origami se dio a conocer, y por consiguiente aquel revisó la entrada que decidiría el futuro de la vida de Nyaruko.

-¡Nyaruko ella intenta esperar a que te canses para golpearte con su espada de luz! –

Origami gruño – Maldición… ¡Usted no tiene jurisdicción en esta batalla! – Exclamó con seriedad, disparando unas cuantas balas de láser sobre su cuerpo.

No obstante, solo fue un hecho completamente en vano gracias a la habilidad repulsiva de Hasuta.

-¡Kuuko!- Exclamó Nyaruko.

-¡Allá voy….!- Respondió frívolamente.

Los diarios de Mahiro y Origami sonaron al unísono, causando confusión en ambos.

El ataque de la pelirroja, no fue dirigido hacía la integrante de la AST, sino que, aquella poderosa llamarada hizo explosión sobre el cuerpo de Nyaruko, realizando una poderosa cortina de polvo que produjo ceguera a todos los personajes pertenecientes al campo de batalla. No obstante, el diario de Mahiro volvió a sonar, señalándole que ella estaba bien y que solo había sido una jugarreta para poder atrapar a Origami.

-Un minuto….- Revisó su diario que revelaba una pista.

12: 57 am: La extraterrestre _Nyarlathotepan ha sido atacada por su aliada. _

12: 58 am: El objetivo continúa con vida.

-¡No me digas que….! – Ella se sorprendió al interesarse de la verdad.

Cuando de improviso pudo observar el salto de Nyaruko que rápidamente se acercaba hacía ella. Origami solo se limitó a gruñir con seriedad mientras interceptaba aquel ataque con la utilización de su espada de luz.

-¡Parece que no pudiste darte cuenta antes de mi ataque…!.- Comentó la peligris.

-Fue original… lo reconozco… Pero estoy preparada para cualquier cosa….- La fuerza de aquella logró separarla de sí misma y por consiguiente preparó su bazuca.

Ante la salvación de Nyaruko, aquella pelirroja de ojos idénticos logro sobreponerse ante la voluntad destructiva de la peliblanca, y pudo rescatarla de una muerte segura. No obstante, pareciera ser que Kuuko disfrutaba su papel como heroína, ya que no dejaba de abrazar a su compañera con intenciones pervertidas, y a su vez, la peligris intentaba zafarse de la horrible sensación que excitaba cada vez más a la Cthughan_. _Ella llevó a Nyaruko a la ubicación de Mahiro y Hasuta.

-Muchacho… a este paso no conseguiremos nada bueno….-

-Tienes razón….Tal vez deberíamos buscar otra manera de enfrentarla….-

-¡Causando una distracción por su puesto y correr como cobardes! – Exclamó Nyaruko - ¡Y tengo el perfecto elegido para ello! – Apuntó a aquel rubio que yacía tímidamente al lado de Mahiro.

-¿Yo….? –Preguntó Hasuta.

-No hay tiempo Hasuta… debemos buscar la manera de burlar la visión de esa chica….-

-Pero yo….- El rubio comenzó a temblar.

-Oye Nyaruko… ¿No podríamos buscar una manera más fácil? ¿Por qué no llamas a Shanta-Kun?-

-Eso podría ser una buena idea, de no haberse comido pastelillo y medio de crema batida no estaríamos en este lio. ¡Adelante Hasuta! ¡Golpes furia! – Exclamó Nyaruko, tomándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo hacía la ubicación de Origami.

-Yo… no sé ese ataque….-

Asimismo Nyaruko lanzó una cortina de humo sobre ellos que hizo desaparecer completamente la existencia de los tres personajes participes de la batalla. Hasuta por el contrario, ejecutó su voluntad maestra gracias a la existencia del aire y logró burlar un poco la atención de Origami. Sin embargo, ante dicha hazaña, el también lanzó una bomba de humo que lo hizo desaparecer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…? – Se preguntó aquella – _No tengo tiempo para quedarme a pensar, debo buscar a otro sobreviviente y reducir la cantidad de usuarios….- _

-¿Y ahora Muchacho? – Preguntó Kuuko.

-¿Yo que sé? Puedes decirle eso a Nyaruko….- Observó que aquella estaba murmurando y riendo maliciosamente - ¿Nyaruko? –

-Kukukuku… ya me deshice de Hasuta… ahora solo necesito deshacerme de Kuuko y por fin Mahiro-San y yo podremos estar juntos….-

El fuego se movía ególatramente a su alrededor, mientras las piezas enemigas, caracterizadas por ser una torre y un peón respectivamente, intentaban buscar la forma de atacar sin ser heridos por esa magnífica hacha que caracterizaba su voluntad espiritual y el increíble poder que era capaz de destruir todo al paso del impacto contra el suelo. Por su parte, aquel castaño que constantemente pronunciaba una palabra amplificadora de su poder, se mantenía al tanto de sus movimientos y los de su aliada Koneko, quien pese a no ser usuario de diario era un personaje que cumplía un rol fundamental en el equipo o alianza de los novenos.

-¿Ya estas cansada…? – Preguntó aquella pelirroja bañada en llamas – Me preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrás seguir peleando….-

Y tenía razón, Koneko parecía bastante agotada por las interminables defensas y contrataques de Kotori, quien al golpear con su hacha, liberaba grandes ráfagas ígneas que consumían parte de su alrededor. Por ende Koneko al ser una torre contaba con una gran debilidad.

-¡Sin embargo! – La pelirroja se molestó al escuchar dicha contradicción – Hay una manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¡Adelante Bosted Gear! -

La exclamación de Issei rápidamente despertó la habilidad amplificadora que transfirió su energía al cuerpo herido y desgastado de la peliblanca quien yacía agachada. Asimismo, ella respiro profundamente cuando sintió el poder de la arte sagrada de su Senpai correr por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a retornar estabilidad y su dolor comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Ahora Issei-Senpai….- Susurró aquella para correr hacía la ubicación de Kotori.

-No sé qué clases de "oppais" tendrás… ¡Pero todo es bienvenido en esta memoria! – Exclamó el castaño destacando entre su rostro, una mirada bastante pervertida que disgusto al espíritu de fuego.

-Con tu estado físico dudo que vayas a poder alcanzarme….- Bromeo aquella. - ¡Ahora Camael!-

El golpe entre su hacha y la tierra reveló una poderosa explosión de fuego que exitosamente pudo embestir a Issei y dejarlo fuera del alcance de peligro de la pelirroja, sin embargo, Koneko había evadido dichas llamas con un salto que recorrió varios metros de distancia.

-Me gustaría saber lo mismo de ti….- Susurro aquella, colocando su pierna en modo de ataque para caer agresivamente sobre su cuerpo. La energía de Issei que yacía sobre Koneko fluía como ninguna otra y revelaba el aura verdosa que daba la sensación de que aquella peliblanca, poseía un poder mucho más intimidante que él de su apariencia.

Kotori no tuvo más opción que saltar hacía atrás, y se sorprendió cuando pudo observar la increíble destrucción realizada por el impacto de Koneko contra el suelo. Su fuerza monstruosa, había fragmentado completamente la tierra, de tal proporción, que algunos fragmentos de la calle, no pudieron evitar levantarse con agresividad. Inminentemente una cortina de humo los mantuvo ciegos temporalmente, no obstante, Camael siempre estuvo ante la seguridad de la pelirroja.

-Si hubieras dado en el blanco tal vez podrías haber hecho un cambio, de ser así solo fue un desperdicio de poder – Aquella sacó el diario de su ropa y comenzó a revisar las entradas – _Ahora debo ver que es lo que me depara en esta batalla….- _

1:20 pm: Kotori muere a manos de un relámpago

Dead End.

Las manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos revelaron el miedo en su máxima expresión, mientras observaba en todas las direcciones posibles, preguntándose cómo podría ser posible que un rayo podría ser el culpable de su muerte – Como diablos…. ¿Puede ser esto….? –

-¡Akeno!-

-¡Como usted ordene presidenta! –

Aquellas voces llamaron la atención de Kotori, y rápidamente ella observó el cielo, donde apareció un círculo mágico de color amarillo bañado en descargas eléctricas.

-¡Demonios, tengo que evitarlo a toda costa!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para realizar alguna acción que pudiera contraponerse a la realidad del diario. Kotori era la única que no pensaba de manera unánime, y había caído en el juego de la novena. Ella intentó buscar una ubicación en la cual no fuera posible la caída de ese intimidante rayo, el cual, era controlado por un demonio de gran cola de caballo y de una mirada sensual y sonrojada.

La poderosa fuerza eléctrica, cayó encima del cuerpo del espíritu de fuego, desencadenando su poder y su voluntad gran capacidad. Issei y Koneko se impresionaron del increíble poder de Akeno y observaron la manera en la que Kotori yacía dentro de ese poderoso trueno.

_Kotori estaba muerta… Al menos eso era lo que Rias pensaba. _

Justo cuando el rayo de Akeno dio finalización, el renacimiento de aquellas poderosas llamas de fuego, creció con exageración, llevando a cabo la afirmación de la existencia de aquel espíritu sobre el mundo, aun cuando había sido atacada por el poderoso trueno de la Reina del clan Gremory.

-Imposible….- Se dijo a sí misma la sacerdotisa.

-Así que este tipo de personas existen… No esperaba menos de un ángel….- Comentó Rias.

-Camael…. ¡Megiddo! – Exclamó aquella, obteniendo la transformación de su herramienta que a su vez cumplía con el papel de su ángel. Las llamas rápidamente crecieron y desencadenaron la furia ígnea sobre el gremio de los demonios.


	4. Chapter 4

Las poderosas brizas de hielo ejecutadas por el ángel de Yoshino, se extendían por todo el perímetro cercano y no tenían piedad alguna sobre el bosque que los rodeaba. Asimismo, Zadkiel había convertido dicho campo de batalla en una arena beneficiable para sí mismo, auto beneficiándose del frío extremo que le proporcionaba un aumento de estadísticas ofensivas y defensivas. Las pequeñas exhalaciones que ejecutaba, liberaban aún más la energía congelante que se envolvía alrededor de toda su línea de alcance, mientras que, aquellos personajes que vestían de manera semejante, ganándose una identidad y rango de soldado, observaban el desenvolvimiento soberbio de dicha invocación, buscando la manera de re direccionar su ofensiva para así acabar con la décima octava. Más, Yoshino no sé iba a quedar ahí, esperando a ser asesinada, ella había reaccionado de aquella manera para buscar la defensa de los ataques ajenos, y pese a que logro sobreponerse ante la voluntad asesina de Levi varias veces, debía buscar una escapatoria.

1:50: Levi matará a la décima octava, pero para ello, necesita la ayuda de la titán hembra.

Tras revisar la entrada de su diario del futuro, el chico de cabello oscuros y de mirada frívola respiro profundamente, asumiendo que sin la ayuda de un ser, tal vez no tan omnipotente como lo es el ángel perteneciente al espíritu de hielo, no llegaría a ningún lado. Trato de tranquilizar su cuerpo que estaba siendo poseído por el frio abundante en dicho lugar, los vientos de Yoshino convocaban debilitación en los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

-¿Ahora que se supone que debemos hacer…? – Preguntó Reiner – Podría transformarme en el titán acorazado y así derrotarla fácilmente. ¿No lo crees así? –

-Va a ser peligroso considerando que perderías la habilidad de ver el futuro – Respondió Annie – Siendo un titán, no podrías sacar tu diario para profetizar movimientos enemigos – Se volteó a mirar a Zadkiel – Y sin embargo, como ella no está dentro de ese poderoso animal, posee las armas perfectas para acabar con nosotros fácilmente –

-¿Qué sugieres entonces, tercera? – Habló interrogativamente Rivaille, observándola con seriedad, a lo que ella también devolvió la misma mirada – Tu diario es muy útil como para dejarlo inactivo –

Al escuchar aquello, la rubia tomó su teléfono celular y lo dejó en manos de Bertholt – De esta forma, podré batalla con ella sin perder la habilidad de visión futura –

-Espera…- Dijo el moreno con nerviosismo – Tú y Levi van a pelear con ella… ¿Nosotros que vamos a hacer…? – Definitivamente no quería quedarse fuera de cuadro.

-Ayúdame a vencer a la décima octava con mi propio diario. Si tienes oportunidad de atacarla frontalmente, deberías aprovecharla –

-Concuerdo con ella…. – Susurró Levi – Mientras tanto, el otro decimo va a ayudarme a distraer a ese espíritu. Puede que tenga gran poder sobre su ángel pero es débil mentalmente. Eso nos podría facilitar su asesinato –

Al cabo de la finalización de las palabras del décimo tercero, el diario de Bertholt dio a conocer un zumbido.

2:12: El equipo aliado ha encontrado una estrategia. Levi y Reiner pueden distraer al enemigo, atacando al corazón marionetista. Annie es capaz de enfrentarse al ángel con mi ayuda, leyendo las premoniciones que la ayudarán a evadir el peligro. No habrá riesgos que aseguren un Dead End, los únicos requisitos pueden ser: atacar a la décima octava por sorpresa, de lo contrario, inmediatamente, un Dead End será confirmado.

-Tu diario tiene entradas demasiado largas….- Comentó Reiner – Pero eso lo resuelve todo.

-Comencemos la operación entonces….- Concluyo Rivaille.

Sin embargo, al momento de haber confirmado toda la estrategia que se iba a llevar a cabo para vencer a la décima octava, Annie activo el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de manera contraria, comenzando a desplazarse hacia afuera del campo de batalla, llamando la atención del pelinegro quien rápidamente había entendido su propósito. Más, Reiner y Levi, corrieron hacía donde estaba el ángel Zadkiel, aquella figura tan poderosa y colosal de segura iba a ser un hueso duro de roer.

-Um…- Yoshino se impresionó al ver los desplazamientos de sus enemigos - ¿Qué están haciendo?-

2:20: Cuidado, el tamaño de Zadkiel es un punto que jugará en mi contra. El décimo y el décimo tercero intentarán herir a mi ángel para así aprovecharse de mi debilidad.

Fue muy tarde para ella contratacar, ya que ambos soldados habían lanzado un cable hacía los extremos de Zadkiel, rasgando por supuesto una pequeña parte de su cuerpo que sin duda lo hizo precipitarse, haciendo que Yoshino perdiera temporalmente el control sobre su bestia. Asimismo, ambos pudieron impulsarse hacia las alturas, percatándose de utilizar el gas para mantenerse a distancias lejanas del poder de dicho espíritu.

-¿Pretendes hacer esto constantemente hasta llegar al punto muerto? – Preguntó Reiner.

-Así es….- Levi preparo nuevamente sus espadas- Vamos una vez más –

Los cables fueron lanzados hacía los arboles cercanos de la décima octava para poder atacar en una milésima de segundo, una estrategia bastante beneficiable para seres humanos como ellos, que sin duda podían distraer al ángel de Yoshino para darle más tiempo al ataque sorpresa de Leonhart. No obstante, Yoshino no iba a quedarse así por mucho tiempo, ella también decidió ejecutar la voluntad congelante de su vestía, invocando los poderosos rayos que arrasaron con parte del bosque, pintando y decorando dicho lugar, como si el invierno hubiera llegado de repente.

Ambos hombres, se movían intrépidamente por sus alrededores, beneficiándose de la cantidad existente de árboles que les proporcionaban velocidad absoluta y extrema, incapaz de ser alcanzada por el poderoso rayo de la bestia. Aun ejecutando volteretas en diversas direcciones, Levi podía retomar el lanzamiento fijó de sus cables para así poder perforar otra parte del cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Increíble….- Pensó Bertholt tras ver la manera en la que ambos atacaban simultáneamente. Hasta que escucho el sonido de Annie regresar, a una velocidad bastante rápida. -¡Ya viene! – Avisó.

-¿Hmm….? – Pensó Levi en plena altura – Reiner, vamos a hacerlo una vez más –

-¡Muy bien! – Respondió el rubio, utilizando nuevamente su equipo para retomar el ataque hacía el conejo.

-No debo permitir que eso suceda….- Pensó la peli azul – ¡Zadkiel!- Exclamó

Los ojos del ángel brillaron intensamente, haciendo que aquel se levantará de aquella mirada que tenía hacía abajo, rugiendo como ningún otro fue capaz de dispersar una increíble ráfaga de viento congelante que se envolvió a su vez sobre sí mismo para proporcionarle una capa de defensa absoluta.

Rivaille y Reiner justo en ese momento habían intentado golpear, pero solo se encontraron con el choque entre el filo de la espada y la ventisca protectora que resalto las ráfagas de viento a causa de la fuerza ejecutada y la dispersión de energía que se liberó tras el golpe ejecutado. Por supuesto, ambos fueron expulsados tras el poderoso ataque, siendo empujados a gran velocidad, más, eso no fue problema para ambos, ya que, intrépidamente pudieron engancharse a un árbol y retomar estabilización.

2:30: Mi ángel Zadkiel sufrirá un poderoso ataque. Estoy acorralada.

-¿Eh…..? – Los ojos de Yoshino temblaron al leer la nueva entrada de su diario.

Y tenía razón, Annie se había impulsado desde unos árboles antes para poder lograr la atura que quería y morderse parte de la mano que conectaba con el dedo pulgar, para así, obtener la transformación que de seguro afirmaría un enfrentamiento casi igualado con el ángel de Yoshino.

Tras la mordedura, un poderoso e intenso rayo cayó encima de la rubia, llevando a cabo la metamorfosis de Leonhart en aquel poderoso titán que no perdió el tiempo, y con la velocidad adquirida, implantó un poderoso golpe en el cuerpo del Zadkiel. No obstante, el impacto no logró ser lo suficientemente duro debido a la ventisca que protegía a la décima octava y a su invocación.

2:35: Zadkiel muerde mi mano. Golpearé con otro golpe en su rostro para ralentizarlo.

Bertholt llevó a cabo el desplazamiento de su equipo e informó la premonición de su diario.

-No dejaré que lo hagas….- Pensó Annie al momento de ver la manera en la que el conejo se organizaba para atrapar su brazo con sus colmillo helados. –

De aquella manera pudo golpear a la bestia mucho antes de ser herida brutalmente.

-¡Zadkiel! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó aquella al ver la manera en la que su invocación se precipitaba de dicho golpe y sacudía la cabeza para ralentizar la confusión que le había otorgado.

-Es el momento…- Avisó Rivaille, percatándose de la manera en la que Annie extendía sus brazos para que los ganchos fueran implantados en ella. De esta manera, obtenían mayor precisión sobre el golpe.

2:41: Zadkiel será herido por la titán hembra. Asimismo sufriré el golpe de las espadas de los otros dos enemigos que me han rodeado.

Yoshino decidió escoger la salvación, y justo cuando ambos soldados iban a ejecutar el corte en la nuca del conejo, que a su vez, podía ser respaldado por el poderoso golpe de la titán hembra que podía rematar a la décima octava, una poderosa cortina de humo emergió desde aquella invocación. Asimismo una ráfaga que presentó a Yoshino volar por los aires les había informado que intentaba escapar.

-Tras ella…- Dijo Levi, utilizando el equipo para seguir su ritmo.

La titán hembra a su vez, corrió hacía donde estaba aquel espíritu, intentando atraparla como si fuera un simple insecto. Más, la agilidad de Yoshino le permitía evadir todos los ataques de su enemiga.

2:50: Nueva estrategia: La titán hembra realizará una distracción que le permitirá a Levi ejecutar un ataque hacía la décima octava. De esta manera, aquella será empujada a gran velocidad a la ciudad, consiguiendo un acorralamiento que afirme su punto muerto.

Bertholt informó la premonición de su diario y rápidamente la voluntad de todos se hizo realidad.

-_Shido-San… Tohka-Chan… Kotori-San… ¿Dónde están todos?...- _Pensaba aquella intentando buscar una escapatoria. Sin embargo, estaba sola dentro de aquel juego, la ciudad era demasiado grande como para encontrarlos fácilmente, y pese a que muchas de las personas habían evacuado por cuestiones lógicas, las cortinas de humo y explosiones que se llevaban a cabo entre los supervivientes, hacía aún más difícil la visibilidad de los aliados.

-¡No te preocupes Yoshino-Kun!...- Exclamó Yoshinon – Solo tenemos que ser fuertes….-

-¿Yoshinon….? – Susurró - ¿Pero cómo haremos eso…? No sé cómo defenderme….-

-Para ello debemos traer de vuelta a tu ángel… Ese enano de seguro cree que ya lo venció. Pero vamos a aprovecharnos para hacer que se trague su orgullo…-

Ella sonrió – Zadkiel es muy fuerte… estoy segura que ya se ha recuperado…-

-Debes convertir la ciudad en tu campo, para que nadie pueda vencerte fácilmente…-

-Sí….- Cerró sus ojos – Siempre que estás conmigo me das buenos consejos. Voy a ser fuerte y trataré de sobrevivir…-

-¡Así se habla Yoshino-Kun! ¡Vamos contra esos soldados! –

Sin embargo, aquella fue sorprendida por la mano de la titán hembra que intento atraparla. Tras la evasión de la peli azul, Annie coloco su brazo en soporte para Levi, quien poderosamente se impulsó hacía ella y en medio segundo invadió su espacio personal, preparando el filo de sus cuchillas para ver si podía realizar el corte que terminaría de una vez por todas con la vida de la décima octava.

-¡Oh….!- Yoshino se impresionó al ver el escudo protector que reflejó el ataque de ambos, más, no tuvo más remedio que soltar la energía que se realizó a causa del impacto, empujando a sí misma y a Levi a distancias opuestas, ella cayendo hacía la ciudad y Levi "cayendo" hacía el bosque, de manera que su equipo le había impedido seguir el mismo juego que Yoshino ya que pudo retomar estabilidad.

-¡Ahora, Yoshino! ¡Muéstrales quien manda! – Alentó Yoshinon.

-L…. lo haré…..- Susurró con nerviosismo.

Nuevamente una explosión fue ejecutada, esta vez, no era el impacto de Yoshino con el cemento, si no que era la segunda aparición del ángel de aquella, que se había presentado mucho más enérgico. Asimismo decidió cargar el rayo congelante, para atacar con excelente precisión el cuerpo de la titán hembra.

-Ya veo….- Dijo Annie.

La duda decayó en la peli azul cuando se dio cuenta que la titán hembra tramaba algo. No se veía muy preocupada de recibir aquel rayo.

Pudo descifrarlo cuando el celular de Yoshino sonó nuevamente.

La distracción de aquella, fue el momento perfecto para Annie, quien tomo los ganchos de Levi y Reiner, y los lanzó hacía el ángel Zadkiel con gran velocidad. Ambos por supuesto realizaron otro poderoso corte en la piel de la invocación haciéndolo perder concentración de moldeo de energía. Asimismo, la acción se repitió varias veces, una y otra vez, Levi y Reiner lanzaban los cables que se enganchaban sobre algo que les permitía llevar a cabo un tajo sobre el cuerpo de Zadkiel.

-_Invocaré la ventisca que protegerá a mi invocación….- _Pensó el espíritu.

Justo cuando Yoshino intentó disparar el poderoso ataque, fue invadida por el golpe de la titán hembra que obligo a Zadkiel a disparar el poderoso conjuro a una dirección que no revelaría ningún daño contra su cuerpo. Asimismo, aquella congelo sus manos para proporcionar más eficacia a sus golpes que eran brutalmente otorgados al cuerpo de la invocación.

-¡Zadkiel resiste! – Exclamó Yoshino, sintiendo la magnitud del golpe vibrar en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Yoshino sintió algo demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, se volteó para mirar que era y no se revelaba nada menos que los cortes ejecutados por Rivaille que habían logrado perforar el escudo, haciéndolo visible. Ella estaba acorralada tal como lo decía la premonición, tenía a la titán hembra por un lado, atacando constantemente a su invocación que sufría los golpes por ella, mientras Reiner y Levi atacaban la nuca donde se encontraba la domadora, debilitando cada vez más el escudo.

-No….No….- Susurraba entre sollozos – No puedes ser cierto….- Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.

3:30: La décima octava no tiene donde escapar…. Dead End.

-Es inútil…..- Pensó Annie, generando un poderoso golpe en el estómago de Zadkiel que reveló una ráfaga de aire inmensa. Haciendo que su bestia se debilitará por un momento.

El cuerpo y corazón de Yoshino se hicieron acelerados tras ver que su ángel no respiraba y tenía señales de vida. Asimismo el escudo se había debilitado completamente y las ventiscas lentamente perdían su eficacia sobre el aire que lo hacía pesado y difícil de moverse.

-Parece que ya es la hora de acabar con ella…..- Levi preparó sus espadas una vez más.

-Pero…. yo…. – Los ojos de Yoshino expulsaron pequeñas lagrimas – No puedo…..-

-Ya es hora de mandarte al paraíso….- La titán hembra tomo el cuerpo de Zadkiel para que no escapara.

-¡Vamos Zadkiel! ¡Muévete…. ¡Por favor!...- Lentamente aquella iba alcanzando la desesperación, mientras observaba con miedo como Levi se preparaba para llevar a cabo un asesinato inminente.

_¡Break Out! _

Justo cuando Levi estaba a punto de asesinar a la décima octava, los ojos de Yoshino dieron a conocer un brillo de color azul intenso, similar a la manera en que el ojo rojo de Kurumi brilla. Zadkiel se levantó agresivamente de dicha oportunidad, rugiendo con fuerza y con descontrol, reviviendo aquellas ráfagas que se comportaron de manera salvaje y unánime sobre el terreno, dispersando a la titán hembra y liberando el chakra que al momento de ser invocado se congelaba y rotaba por los alrededores del conejo. Con la mirada en alto, Zadkiel recupero el brillo de sus ojos e inmediatamente protegió a Yoshino del inminente asesinato, invocando una ráfaga helada que disperso a Rivaille de la zona de combate.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible….?- Levi se impresionó - ¡Tercera! – Exclamó.

Aquella nuevamente intentó recobrar la oportunidad que habían tenido. Pero ya no iba a ser tan fácil.

El brazo de Annie sorpresivamente fue cortado por una ráfaga de viento de colores violeta, haciendo resaltar la sangre que escapó ante el impresionante poder de dicha cuchilla. Por supuesto, la rubia se impresiono e intentó buscar el lugar de donde provenía dicho ataque, más, no puedo centrar tanto la atención en aquello debido a que Zadkiel, de verdad quería jugar, congelando su alrededor lo suficiente como para crear lanzas de hielo que fueron puestas a prueba sobre la titán hembra.

-Demonios….- Comentó Reiner, intentando volver a las alturas de un edificio el cual aguardaba Bertholt – Ese maldito conejo me golpeó con una de sus cuchillas – Enseñó su brazo ensangrentado.

-Déjame reemplazarte entonces…- Le pasó el celular de Annie – Todavía tenemos oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el optimismo de Bertholt pronto se vio reducido debido a la manera en la que Levi comenzó a ser atacado. El chico también intentó evadir todas las ráfagas de aire que fueron puestas a prueba sobre su condición física más, estas le proporcionaron tal dificultad que Rivaille no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer hacía el vació.

Ahí fue cuando dicha culpable apareció, vestida de una armadura morada, descendía rápidamente hacía el cuerpo de Rivaille con su poderosa espada.

-¿Decima séptima….? – Pensaron al unísono todos los soldados del equipo enemigo.

-Ya entiendo… Aliada del espíritu del hielo….- Pensó Rivaille, activando nuevamente el equipo de maniobras tridimensional para desencadenar una batalla contra ella.

-¡No dejaré que asesines tan fácilmente a Yoshino!- Exclamó con furia.

Aquella peli azul tras ver aquello se tranquilizó – Tohka-Chan….-

Rivaille contratacó rápidamente ante su posible asesinato, llevando a cabo un nuevo choque entre las espadas, impulsándose desde la torre de un edificio para alcanzar la velocidad que necesitaba para terminar en un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Eres veloz….- Comentó aquella – Pero no puedes ser mejor que un espíritu….-

-¿A no….? – Levi se hecho hacía atrás. De momento un cable fue lanzado hacía otro edificio haciéndolo desaparecer con rapidez.

Una vez más el enfrentamiento de dos supervivientes se vio ejecutado. Las ráfagas de energía entre Levi y Tohka no dejaban de emerger a lo largo de la ciudad, mientras intrépidamente ambos se movían con estilo sobre el cielo para tratar de ejecutar con corte que intentaría actuar de manera homicida. Más, Tohka debía asumir que la potencia y velocidad de Levi eran admirables y tuvo que optar por la invocación de nuevas ráfagas que harían más difícil el desplazamiento de su enemigo.

-¡Yo te invoco! ¡Zadkiel! – Exclamó Yoshino, haciendo que su conejo llevará a cabo la dispersión de grandes ondas de energía y a su vez la concentración de chakra que se moldearía para preparar otro disparo congelante.

Mientras tanto, la titán hembra aguardaba para recuperar su brazo cortado – Debo hacer algo pronto… de lo contrario va a matarme…..-

_¿Quién tiene los Dead End ahora? Parece que el juicio está resuelto… es momento de la eliminación. _

Levi comenzó a cansarse, y su corazón latía con fuerza tras soportar tantas ráfagas juntas. Sus manos ya estaban temblando de la ejecución de tantos cortes, a diferencia de Tohka quien aún podía seguir aguantando por varias horas. No obstante, ella se había dado cuenta de las respiraciones de su enemigo y decidió tomar provecho de ello.

-¡Ya es momento no! – Exclamó aquella, volando a gran velocidad hacía donde se encontraba.

-Mierda….- Levi intento colocar sus espadas en modo defensivo, pero solo resulto un empujón de gran magnitud que lo hizo golpearse directamente con el cemento de las calles. Asimismo, el chico herido y plantado sobre la tierra que fue perforada en un gran hoyo escupió un poco de sangre mientras observaba a su enemiga que aguardaba en las alturas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a matar a la décima octava….? –

Levi gruño y revisó su teléfono celular.

-Perfecto…..- Susurró la peli morada.

Aquella se desvaneció en el aire, deslumbrando al soldado que yacía herido sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, no falto mucho tiempo para que Tohka apareciera de las alturas con su espada fijada en el estómago del chico mientras caía a gran velocidad para llevar a cabo el asesinato que lo eliminaría de la supervivencia.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Sandalphon! – Exclamó como gritó de guerra, aquel espíritu.

-¡Rivaille!- Dijo Bertholt al ver la manera en la que iba a ser asesinado por Yatogami Tohka.

-Tal como lo pensé…. –Sonrió Levi con satisfacción, cuando de pronto recordó unas palabras –

-_Yo no subestimaría a Yoshino si fuera tú….- _

_-Con que a ello te referías…. Sixtheenth…..-_

Dead End…

El impacto entre la espada de Yatogami y la tierra generó una poderosa explosión que levanto columnas de cemento y liberó la furia del aire en su máxima expresión. Asimismo el viento invadió la batalla de Annie y Yoshino, mientras el poder de Zadkiel aún se moldeaba para llevar a cabo, la segunda derrota.

-¡Reiner, debo ir a ayudar a Annie! – Exclamó Bertholt.

Justo cuando intentó correr, una ráfaga de viento interrumpió su camino, obligándolo a caer hacía el suelo mientras la herida que rozo su estómago, desprendía lentamente la sangre.

-Maldita sea….- Gruño Reiner – Decima séptima….- La observó con odio.

Tohka rápidamente ejecuto la voluntad de su elemento en los alrededores de la titán hembra, atrapándola en un ciclón que sin duda le proporciono la facilidad a Yoshino de acertar en el blanco.

-Annie…..- Bertholt observó el Dead End de su celular - ¡Tengo que hacer algo….! –

-¡Espera Yoshino!- Exclamó Tohka – Lanza ese rayo sobre sus aliados – Apuntó hacía el edificio – Será más practico si nos deshacemos de esos dos primero –

Sin arrogancia, aquella peli azul prosiguió a hacer lo que se le había recomendado y el poderosos ataque del conejo bestial fue dirigido hacía esos dos. No obstante, Annie por alguna razón logro liberarse de la ráfaga de viento invocada por Tohka, y defendió a sus aliadas de una muerte segura, utilizando su propio cuerpo para recibir el impacto del rayo congelante. Bertholt y Reiner solamente observaron dicha escena con terror, sintiendo la desesperación de saber que Annie no saldría viva de aquello, pero a ella no le importaba, aun así, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo en manos de sus compañeros.

-¡Corran! – Exclamó la rubia escapando de la nuca de su titán – Voy a entretener a estas dos….-

-Pero Annie….- Dijo Bertholt –

-¡Solo haz lo que te digo….! – Exclamó aquella – Espero que se conviertan en Dioses… Parece que no podré avanzar más después de esto….-

-Yo…..- Justo cuando el moreno intentó decir algo, fue empujado por ella y recibido por Reiner quien se lo llevó.

Por el contrario Tohka ejecutó un poderoso salto, mientras desprendía el poder de sus espada que liberaba ráfagas por todas partes, asimismo Yoshino cargaba nuevamente el poder del rayo congelante, percatándose de que eliminarían a la tercera de una vez por todas.

-Es curioso…..- Dijo Annie, pensando en que Bertholt y Reiner habían escapado – Yo….-

El gritó de Tohka, quien descendía para llevar a cabo el asesinato se hizo sordo.

-¿Debí haberme convertido en Dios….? – Sonrió – No…. Hay alguien que debería ser Dios…. Y estoy segura que será mejor de lo que yo podría haber sido….- Se imaginó a aquella persona – ¿Y tú te quejabas por que en algún momento debíamos enfrentarnos? De todas formas, no hubiera podido ser capaz de matarte…..- Cerró sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas.

La luz se hizo cada más grande, creando un resplandor cegador para la viste de Leonhart.

4:10: No hay defensas. Estoy perdida. Más, sabré que he dejado mis deseos en mis compañeros.

Dead End.

La poderosa explosión de hielo que fue ejecutada tan pronto como la espada de Tohka y el rayo de Yoshino realizaron contacto, por fin acabo con la tercera superviviente, dispersando la energía por todas partes, mientras el cuerpo vació de la titán hembra, lentamente se evaporaba.

Reiner y Bertholt no tuvieron más opción que escapar de las garras de ambos espíritus, con la muerte de dos de sus compañeros en juego. Annie Leonhart, la tercera y Rivaille habían fallecido a manos de Tohka y Yoshino respectivamente. Sin embargo, los deseos de la rubia estaban fijos en Bertholt y Reiner quienes conocían sus necesidades, y pese a que las lágrimas de ambos salían de sus mejillas por perder a su compañera de combate, la motivación de ganar el juego de supervivencia se hizo aún más intensa.

Los restos de tierra que habían quedado tras esa poderosa batalla asumían que ella estaba muerta, sin embargo, no era difícil pensar que un espíritu no iba a ser derrotado con tanta facilidad. Aunque los demonios eran sus enemigos, ella estaba segura de que, si bien no podía pelear con todos ellos, aún podía volver a encontrarse con ellos.

El fuego nuevamente invadió su cuerpo recobrando las energías gastadas mientras sus armas que desprendía la furia del fuego, se convertía en un hacha nuevamente.

-Rias Gremory…..- Susurró Kotori – De verdad es dura….- Sonrió – Sin embargo, aún falta mucho para que ella pueda vencerme. _Pero por ahora buscaré a Shido. _

.


End file.
